


sharing is caring

by nautilics



Series: SASO 2017 Fills [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, Gen, Osamu/Pudding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilics/pseuds/nautilics
Summary: “‘Samu,” Atsumu says, lightly. “You know what they say about sharing, right?”Osamu places another spoonful of pudding into his mouth. “I don't know anything, ‘Tsumu.”Osamu in the kitchen with the very deluxe, very expensive pudding.





	sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 5: Clue | Originally posted [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=14873576).

Atsumu is slouched against the kitchen counter, leaning his weight on an arm against the marbled surface. He’s got a mild smile on his face, the kind that wears as a default and which, coincidentally, also tends to piss off strangers for being _this_ side of a smirk. The sunlight filtering in through the window casts a peaceful tone over the scene; if Osamu didn’t know better—if he didn’t know _him_ —he would say that Atsumu looks relaxed. He projects an air of casual indifference, even as his eyes keenly follow Osamu’s movements.

“‘Samu,” Atsumu says, lightly. “You know what they say about sharing, right?”

Osamu places another spoonful of pudding into his mouth. “I don't know anything, ‘Tsumu.” He sighs in contentment as the rich flavour melts on his tongue, and smacks Atsumu's creeping hand away from the pudding cup. 

“Well, what they say is that sharing is caring.” Atsumu laces his fingers together in front of him, as if he hadn’t been caught red-handed a second ago, and gives Osamu a wide-eyed look, smile open and inviting. “And you care about your dear, precious twin brother don't you?”

Osamu raises his eyebrows. “Who?”

The facade drops and Atsumu whines. Osamu hides a smirk. “This one! This one who went all the way to the big supermarket in town to get you your ultra special, ultra deluxe premium pudding! Surely he deserves a little taste?”

“Maybe if this twin brother didn't leave his crucial assignment till the last minute and then beg to use my research notes. And then promised me he would buy me deluxe pudding for a week.” Osamu hums. “Maybe then he would deserve it.”

“I spent 1200 yen on that pudding ‘Samu! Just for you!”

“Yup.” Osamu takes another bite. “Just for me.”

Atsumu swings around the countertop and drapes over his shoulders, not budging even when Osamu tries to shrug him off. “Come on, one little taste? Just a little one, I swear.”

“We had a deal, ‘Tsumu. This one's all mine,” Osamu replies, and then considers his next bite, spoon hovering over the cup. Should he take smaller bites, to savour it for longer and prolong the experience as long as he can, until the next pudding tomorrow? Or larger ones, for the richer, fuller experience? He ponders, and then reaches to scoop the tiniest of spoonfuls.

The longer it takes to eat it, the more he gets to see the expression of dismay on Atsumu’s face grow.


End file.
